claistrorafandomcom-20200214-history
Riffenren
The Claw of The Blood Eagle Born in 1681 AC(After Conjunction), he was the son of Raiyfenn, the tribal leader of the Rifftensburger communities. He had 2 brothers, The Krisoq and Sveariker. A weak man, his father was, upon reaching the age of 17, Riffenren challanged and won against his father in a duel, killing him and becoming leader. His brother, Sveariker, fled Rifftensburg. He headed south, to the vineyards of Efios. He would form the country of Svearikensberg. Riffenren's other brother, The Krisoq stayed with Riffenren. Over the years, his brother would learn and eventually lead his own people and form his own realm. At the dawn of a new century 1700 AC, the construction of the city, Riffenspike(Riffenren's Spear) started. 5 years later, a northern nomadic tribe, lead by the horselord Zeyfiiin Tifiinn "he who rides the world" as he was called by his people. Prophesized to be the one who will lead his people across the world, his first and last target was the shepherds of Rifftensburg, turned warriors. The horselord underestimated the young Riffenren and marched on his capitol. He was but a mere field away from Riffenspike when the Rifftensburger army met his in open combat. Zeyfiin's army only composed of calvarly archers and charge calvarly while Riffenren's army had spearmen with shields, archers and scout calvarly. Zeyfiin's army was 20 000 strong while Riffenren's army, only 5000. Knowing of his disantvantage, Riffenren placed his army into a composition known as "the crown" in which the archers were protected at the front by spearmen, forming a frontal shield wall. Zeyfiin's line was thin and planned to encircle Riffenren, however his formation allowed his men to chisel through the thin line, cutting pockets of enemy calvarly and wiping them out with a volley of arrows. Zeyfiin challanged Riffenren to a duel for which Riffenren accepted and won, burning his body and sending his skull which was painted in black to his tribe. Horrified, the tribe begged Riffenren to spare their lands, but, as expected, Riffenren refused and exiled every man and children from their homes, beginning the foundation of another city, Nortvarn. 7 years later, Riffenren sent scouts south because he heard rumors of a golden land, divided and in flames, Nalshaga. He prepared his navy and in the warm winter of 1712, sailed to Nalshaga, to his destiny. Landing in what is now Reddord, Riffenren began his attack south, burning every village his army could find. The Nalshagans thought back but as they had no army, the first Nalshagans to die would be thrown off a mountain with a rock tied to their legs and buried inside the mountain, as a way of paying his last respects as they, in his eyes became the souls of a mountain, becoming something greater than themselves. Eventually, after 5 years, he reached the capital of Nalshaga, Sakuryoma. The siege lasted 1 year, it was a brutal fight that would determine the future of Claistrora forever. Every day and every night, the archers of Riffenren would rain down their volley's of death. The Nalshagans formed an unofficial army, and retailated back by sending their own archers and countless assassins to kill Riffenren. One of the assassins "The Shadow Without A Name" snuck into Riffenren's camp while the soldiers guarding him ate their rations. He struck his dagger with the speed of wind, unfortunately for him, Forswaynn disarmed the assassin as soon as his blade was about to touch Riffenren's heart. The asassin tried to flee but to no avail, his back was filled with arrows. The next day, Riffenren woke up to see said corpse, for which he would reward Forswaynn by letting him form his own noble house. After the siege, the only things to greet Riffenren's army were corpses and starving dogs. The Conquest of Nalshaga took 10 years. Riffenren wanted to celebrate with his brother, The Krisoq, but alas, he finally learned. It was discovered that he set sail east with a portion of Rifftensburgers and founded his own country, The Krisoqsvitna. The Conquest of Nalshaga is one of the most brutal events of Claistroran history. It's casualties is still uknown. Some say it was 60 million, others say it was as high as 3 billion, but what is known is that the souls of his victims haunt the mountains of Rifftensburg, souls who were taken, by the Claw of The Blood Eagle. After the conquest, when Riffenren turned old, he Category:People